


Träume

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [13]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Yearning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3~~Träume- wozu sind sie gut?Halten sie uns am Leben?~~
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Träume

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Wieder was kurzes für zwischendurch^^°
> 
> @Elster (yaoi.de)  
> Und das kommt dabei heraus, wenn ich (mehr oder weniger) wach bin...
> 
> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

~~Träume  
\- wozu sind sie gut?  
Halten sie uns am Leben?~~

Ich sehe wie deine honigblonden Haare im Licht der Sonne aufglänzen.  
Warm umhüllt dich das Licht.   
Es scheint fast, als hättest du einen Heiligenschein.

Deine wunderschönen grasgrünen Augen strahlen mit der Sonne um die Wette. Wenn es dir gut geht, leuchten sie wie das saftige Gras auf einer Sommerwiese. Doch wenn du wütend wirst, erinnern sie mich an das tiefdunkle Grün eines tosenden Meeres. 

Wie sehr wünschte ich, ich könnte dir näher kommen.   
Wie sehr wünschte ich, ich könnte dich spüren.

Weißt du was mein heimlicher Traum ist?

Nein?

Soll ich ihn dir verraten?

Ich sehe uns beide friedlich am Strand entlanggehen.   
Hand in Hand. 

Der Wind zaust dein schulterlanges Haar.   
Du hast Mühe es zu bändigen.

Lachend schaust du zu mir.   
Versuchst einen Blick auf mich durch deine wehenden Strähnen zu erhaschen. 

Die Wellen umspielen zärtlich unsere bloßen Füße.  
Umschmeicheln uns mit ihrer warmen Nässe.

Im Hintergrund sehe ich, wie sich die Sonne aufmacht den Tag zu verabschieden. Ihr leuchtendes Orange taucht dich in ein leuchtendes Lichtspiel. 

Langsam beugst du dich zu mir herab.  
Flüchtig berühren sich unsere Lippen, bevor sie sich zu einem Kampf treffen, den wir schon so oft gefochten haben, aber noch keiner gewonnen hat.

Wir genießen diesen Kampf.  
Wissen wir doch, was darauf folgt.

Du umschließt mich mit deinen starken Armen.   
Ziehst mich in deine behütende Umarmung.

Nur bei dir fühle ich mich so frei, dass ich mich vorbehaltlos in deine Nähe fallen lasse. Zulasse, dass du mir nahe kommst. 

Nach unserem Kuss, streichst du mir sanft durchs Haar.   
Nimmst meine Hand und ziehst mich zu unserem Häuschen. 

Unser kleines Haus am Meer.   
Weit ab von allem und jedem.  
Nur wir zwei beide und der weite Ozean.  
Doch der wird über unsere Liebe schweigen.  
Sanft umhüllt er uns mit seinen Wellenrauschen.  
Begleitet uns bei unserem Liebesspiel.

„Aya? Hey Aya!”

Besorgt stehst du vor mir.  
Wedelst mit der Hand.

„Das wir das noch erleben dürfen! Unser großer Anführer träumt mitten bei der Arbeit!?“, wunderst du dich.

Still in mich hineinlächelnd gebe ich keine Antwort.  
Sondern sehe zu, wie du schon wieder mit dem nächsten Mädchen flirtend an deine Arbeit gehst.

~~Ja, sie halten uns am Leben.  
Denn manchmal sind sie alles,   
was wir noch haben.~~


End file.
